


Rainberry

by Lost_xoxo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, ChanHun, Chanyeolissupersweet, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Mildsexualcontent, Sehuniskindofajerkbutnot, TopSehun, badattagging, bottomchanyeol, happyending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_xoxo/pseuds/Lost_xoxo
Summary: Even though Oh Sehun screams trouble Chanyeol can’t seem to stay away from him.





	Rainberry

* * *

Chanyeol turned his head for the hundredth time to subtly steal a glance of a certain someone sitting in his usual seat in the back.

“Chanyeol maybe if you stopped staring at emo boy you would actually be able to finish your sketch” Jongdae nudged him with his elbow. 

“I..I wasn’t staring” Chanyeol mumbled slightly embarrassed being caught red handed by his friend. 

“All the attention that you give to him if you had given even half to your assignments you would be Picasso by now I swear” Jongdae let out a chuckle.

Honestly Chanyeol couldn’t disagree, since the day he has joined the art class he has been hopelessly crushing on Oh Sehun. Who looks  like the bad boy who just walked out of some cliched rom com with his leather jacket, black ensemble and sculpted stoic face. 

“I don’t know I find him kinda intriguing” Chanyeol replied staring at his incomplete sketch which was messy and really needed a lot of work. He didn’t bother much knowing he was no art prodigy and had no interest in make a career out of it. 

“The only thing intriguing about him how he has already managed to sleep with half of the art class”

Chanyeol whipped his head towards Jongdae, eyes widening in surprise “How do you know?” 

Jongdae scoffed rolling his eyes, “Cmon Chanyeol everyone knows about Oh Sehun’s infamous reputation, he fucks anything that moves” 

Slightly offended at the remark Chanyeol pursed his lips, even though he tried to resist himself but his eyes unknowingly drifted back to him, Sehun was leaning back on his chair casually, his fingers scribbling over the notebook, as usual his face never gave away any emotion but a perpetual bored expression. There was his intimidating aura about that pulled Chanyeol towards him he wasn’t really sure why.

After the class ended, Chanyeol always made sure to linger around for awhile slowly packing his things, talking about random things with Jongdae just so he could watch Sehun walk out of the class.

He had imagined several scenarios in his head where he would start a conversation with Sehun but in reality he could never make an effort to talk to him. 

 

                         ═════════

 

Today the class had taken longer to finish,as soon as it ended Chanyeol rushed to the bus stop but he was late and his bus had already left.

Glancing at his watch Chanyeol sighed  deciding to wait for the next bus. He removed his glasses to wipe of the moisture, looking upwards he noticed the clouds turning to a darker shade of grey making him wonder if the sky would just burst any moment.

 

“Do you need a ride?”

Putting back his glasses Chanyeol looked at Sehun sitting on the bike a few feet away staring at him, a helmet dangling off his hand 

“Are you asking me?” Chanyeol wondered confusedly.  

“I don’t see anyone else waiting” Sehun replied with a smirk raising his perfect eyebrow.

Was Oh Sehun really offering him a ride? This has to be Chanyeol’s _wildest_ _dream_.

“I-i..am waiting for my bus...I mean the bus for Namdaemun to come” Chanyeol stuttered unintelligibly, he mentally slapped himself for being so awkward, Sehun probably thinks he is a goof with zero social skills...so much for first impressions.

Sehun cocked his head to the side suggesting, “Your bus isn’t here and it might rain soon” he pointed towards the sky, his lips twitching into a half smile.

Sehun was giving him all the right reasons and this might be one of those once in a life time offers so Chanyeol would be damned if he wasted the opportunity.

Agreeing he quickly walked towards him.

Sehun patiently waited for Chanyeol to settle down putting his helmet on.

“Ready?” Sehun asked as he kick started the engine with a roar even before Chanyeol got a chance to reply making him immediately look for something to grab for support.

“It’s too fast” panicked Chanyeol complained a bit too loudly.

“I like it fast, it’s fun” Sehun retorted with a laugh. 

“Umm yah but I feel like I might fall” Chanyeol grumbled in a low voice as the bike zoomed through the streets his hand awkwardly resting on the other’s shoulder.

He waited for Sehun to tease him or joke about being so childish.

“Well you can hold me, I won’t let you fall” Sehun offered,but to his surprise there was no hint of sarcasm in his voice and the words made Chanyeol’s heart flip.

With that he shifted forward letting his hands wrap around Sehun’s slim waist, slowly the antsy feeling faded relaxing him.  

As they glided down the roads swiftly, the cold wind kept hitting his face, Chanyeol shivered slightly he had barely any layers of clothing on. Unknowingly he leaned forward resting his head on the other’s back, taking in the scent of Sehun’s leather jacket mixed with his cologne. Closing his eyes he allowed the moment to sink into his memory.

“We are Namdaemun market, where do you live?” 

Sehun’s voice broke Chanyeol’s dreamy thoughts, as he opened his eyes to look around slightly perplexed. 

“You can drop me near the Central shopping mall in Meokja street...” 

The rain had started falling in a light drizzle, it felt chillier but the warmth radiating off Sehun’s body was too inviting. Chanyeol wished he lived far because the thought of this ending in a few minutes felt disappointing.

After crossing a few familiar shops, Sehun finally halted the bike infront of his destination, “Here is your stop”

“Thank you for the ride” Chanyeol said politely as he got off heaving his backpack on his shoulder. 

Sehun removed the helmet, running a hand through his jet black hair he smiled. 

“See I got you back in one piece” Sehun winked at him. 

Chanyeol could feel his ears heating up, “Yah” his eyes darted towards Sehun’s hand which were resting on his thigh, His fingers were long and slender, the black paint on his nails chipped probably adding more to his couldn’t care less aesthetic but Chanyeol wondered how it would feel to have those fingers map his skin or have them tangle around his hair. 

“I would like to thank you properly” Chanyeol finally spoke with a little confidence looking at the other. 

As if contemplating on what he said Sehun paused for a few seconds before he replied, “Well if you insist then maybe you could treat me to a drink” 

Chanyeol’s face broke into a smile, “Yah I would like that...maybe after classes?” He asked biting his lips. 

“Sure” Sehun gave a lop sided grin before he put his helmet back on “Go inside Chanyeol, its cold”

Chanyeol felt like a school girl being love struck hearing his name roll of Sehun’s tongue so smoothly. 

Chanyeol stood rooted at his spot long after Sehun sped of not caring if the rain was falling in big messy drops drenching him completely.

 

                          ═════════

 

“Let’s watch the new horror movie after the class ends” Jongdae suggested as he sharpened his pencil. 

“Not today, I have some work” Chanyeol uttered trying to sound casual. 

“You know you are pretty transparent when you are lying, I can tell” Jongdae laughed flicking his forehead. 

Sighing Chanyeol finally gave in “I have plans” saying he turned his head towards the back bench. 

“You have plans with Sehun?Really?” Jongdae blurted out with a startled expression. 

“Can you keep your voice down, please” Chanyeol shushed him.

“Did you forget what I told you about him? He isn’t your type Chanyeol”

“I am just going out once, not marrying him don’t overreact Dae” Chanyeol  rolled his eyes. 

“It always starts with going out, whatever don’t come crying when he hurts you” Jongdae shrugged with a hardened look.

“And give you the chance to rub the I told you so on my face? Never” Chanyeol laughed patting his friend’s shoulder lightly. 

 

After the class ended Jongdae left throwing him another warning glare, Chanyeol waited at his seat hesitantly as he watched Sehun typing on his phone. 

Sehun hadn’t even looked at his direction once making him wonder if Sehun had deleted their whole ride of his memory and went back to being his usual aloof self. 

“Hey” Chanyeol finally called for him after most of the students had left the room. 

“Hey you” Sehun greeted looking up at him. 

“So do you wanna go?” Chanyeol’s eyes wandered to his red lips as he swallowed hard. 

“Thought you would never ask” Sehun gave a cheeky smile as he picked up his things. 

Chanyeol tore his gaze away and followed the other out of the classroom dazedly. 

“So do you want to go to this coffee shop near it’s quiet good or you could come to my place” Chanyeol immediately regretted saying that, what if Sehun thought he was being too forward “I mean you don’t have too-“

“I hate those commercialised coffee shops, your house it is...hop on” Sehun gestured to the seat empty on his bike. 

Chanyeol nodded and settled himself, the ride to his home was quiet and he felt a familiar sense of comfort in that. 

“So you live alone?” Sehun enquired as they stepped inside the house. 

“Not really, but my parents are mostly out for business so mostly I stay alone” Chanyeol said as he led Sehun upstairs to his room. 

Entering the bedroom Chanyeol quickly picked up his clothes off the bed eyeing Sehun apologetically “Sorry my room is a little messy” 

Sehun chortled slumping on the bed waving his fingers, “This is nothing, you should see mine it’s a dump”

Chanyeol wondered if he would have a chance to visit Sehun’s room someday, almost immediately he cleared the thought, “Do you want to drink something, I can-“ 

“No no thanks I will just have water” saying Sehun picked up the bottle from the bedside, Chanyeol glanced through his peripherals how with each gulp his adam's apple bobbed and the liquid drizzled from both sides of his lips. 

Sehun’s lips curved into a sly smile as his eyes fell on Chanyeol’s he wiped the corner of his mouth with the pad of his thumb slowly. 

Chanyeol didn’t understand if Sehun was being a tease or if it was just one his many imaginations. 

 

“So you are a business management student who likes art huh?” Sehun suddenly asked pointing to his course books on the shelf.

“Yah actually I joined the class because Jongdae, my friend kinda forced me into it” Chanyeol had been reluctant but Jongdae was persuasive about having a constructive hobby so they finally decided upon art class, but right now Chanyeol couldn’t be more happy about listening to his friend otherwise he would have never met Sehun. 

Sehun hummed in response as his eyes lingered around the room lazily.

“What about you?” Chanyeol honestly wanted to know more about him, something that didn’t go around as a rumour but something which gave a hint about his life. 

“Me? I love it, the pencil on paper helps me reflect my thoughts” Sehun commented sighing he leaned back on the wall behind the bed.

“If you don’t mind can I see your work?” Chanyeol asked because of how Sehun always seemed to give his full concentration during the art class had piqued his interest. 

At that Sehun reached out for his bag, rummaging through the contents he fished out a sketch book and handed to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sat on the edge of the bed and flipped through the pages, it was mostly pencil sketches of scenery or abstract psychedelic figures but his fingers stopped on a particular page of a very intricately drawn flower with geometric patterns and symbols.

“This..this is amazing” Chanyeol whispered in awe eyes focused on the art. 

Sehun shifted closer to get a better look at it, his chest pressed against Chanyeol’s back, he peeked over his shoulder and chuckled, “Thanks its a Mandala it helps me meditate..kind of relaxing” 

Sehun’s hot breath fanned over Chanyeol’s neck, his body stiffened slightly at how his skin tingled. 

“You are really good, you don’t really need classes i guess” it was true, Chanyeol doubted if their teacher could probably draw something this detailed since he mostly stuck to giving them simple assignments instead of actually showing much of his own artistic abilities. 

“Do you paint?” Chanyeol asked with curiosity  he definitely wanted to see more of his work.

Getting no response he twisted his body so he could see the other.

Sehun was staring at him unabashedly through his hooded eyes, his lips parted slightly. 

“Sehun?” Chanyeol gently called out his name as he if trying to break him from his trance. Sehun didn’t reply but he leaned forward until his mouth was too close his one hand circling around Chanyeol’s waist, and removed his glasse with the other. 

Chanyeol could feel his breath hitch in anticipation.

When Sehun titled his head brushing his lips almost feather soft against his as if asking for permission from him, Chanyeol closed his eyes a gasp escaping from him.

Taking that as a go Sehun kissed him, His tongue parting his lips and delving inside his mouth tasting him with tenderness. 

Sehun broke the contact too quickly twisting himself away from Chanyeol as he stood up, “Sorry I just wanted to do that..I don’t know why” He admitted sounding embarrassed  licking his lips. 

“You don’t have to apologise, I want you too...” Chanyeol trailed off as he got up from the bed, facing Sehun with blazing eyes. 

Sehun turned towards him with a blank expression,he demanded “you want me to what?”

“Kiss me” Chanyeol whispered breathily. He had probably never wanted to be kissed so badly that caused his head to spin. 

The next thing he knew Sehun was backing him away gripping on his shoulder until his back was hitting the book shelve behind, his lips crashing onto his without giving a moment to react he kissed him with an urgency and passion that Chanyeol was sure he was never kissed this like this before. His arms instantly wrapped around Sehun’s neck while Sehun’s hands traveled from his shoulder down to rest on his hips pulling him closer.

 

As they pulled away breath still shaky, Sehun tugged at his lower lip with his teeth, it didn’t hurt but it made Chanyeol want even more. He could feel his heart pounding inside his chest probably loud enough that Sehun could hear him.

“I need to go” Sehun finally spoke but he didn’t move away, Chanyeol’s arm tightened around him not wanting to let go.

“Chanyeol” Sehun huskily dragged out his name in a way that gave him chills. 

“Hmm?” Chanyeol urged as he fixed his gaze on Sehun, standing so close to him he admired how his eyes dark as midnight, his nose like a sharp slope,lips red and slicked from kissing him. 

“You are staring” Sehun stated in an amused tone. 

“I know” Chanyeol couldn’t help but let his eyes linger on his pale neck and collarbones that were on a display. Suddenly feeling bold he leaned forward kissing on the hollow of Sehun’s neck.

“You are tempting me, but I really need to go” Sehun touched his cheek gently. 

Chanyeol nodded pulling away and watched Sehun packing his stuff.

As they reached the door, Sehun suddenly turned around smiling, “Hey would you go to a club with me?”

Chanyeol looked at him with slight surprise, “ Yah I will” he would probably go anywhere with him. 

“Good, il pick you up this sunday at 6” saying Sehun pecked on his lips and left abruptly, leaving his mind befuddled. 

 

                        ═════════

 

Chanyeol didn’t want to consider this as a date, he didn’t want to dwell on it too much because he is scared if Sehun didn’t feel the same way, they might have seen each other in classes but he barely knew anything about him minus all the grapevine that somehow always managed to come to his ear.

When they reached the venue, it was a club with underground music as Sehun pulled him down a spiralled stairs leading to a place with an array of blues, acid greens, hot pink lights swirling like smoke, fused with the bodies dancing to the music.

“You drink right?” Sehun enquired leaning over Chanyeol so he could hear him over the loud thumping music.

Chanyeol nodded in approval as Sehun spoke with the bartender smiling shaking his hand.

“You know him?” Chanyeol asked when Sehun walked back handing him a shot glass.

“Why are you jealous?” Sehun laughed quirking his eyebrow.

Chanyeol could feel a flush creeping up his face at Sehun’s words, but he hadn’t really seen Sehun laughing and he honestly looked beautiful how his eyes turned into crescents he finds it hard to look away. 

“Cmon drink up”

They both downed the shots in a go, the bitter aftertaste of tequila burned the back of Chanyeol’s throat.

The club felt more electric as the alcohol slowly started flowing in his blood making his thoughts hazy. With all the crowd of people on the dance floor Chanyeol found himself pressed against Sehun, their bodies moving to the beat like they belong to the music.

“Are you having fun?” Sehun whispered into his ear hoarsely.

Chanyeol hummed elatedly taking Sehun’s hands and wrapping them around his waist pulling him closer.

When the music turned to a slow jam, with lights changing to a mellow colour, in the dark of the club Chanyeol could only see Sehun’s cheek bones and half lidded eyes that were staring back at him, while their bodies still rocked along with soft tunes, he felt goosebumps appearing everywhere Sehun’s hand touched his skin, eventually Chanyeol rested his head on his chest wondering in the moment what he could do to make his heart pound the same way he felt his beating faster with every second as the world around them slowly fell away.

 

“Thank you for today” Chanyeol spoke as Sehun dropped him in front of his house.

“I am glad you had a good time” Sehun grinned at him.

Chanyeol didn’t want this night to end, after a few seconds he licked his lips in hesitation, “Do you want to come over?”

Sehun looked up at him raising his eyebrows in a startled expression and then he nodded with a small smile and silently followed Chanyeol to his room, their fingers intertwined with each other.

Chanyeol couldn’t tell if it was the alcohol or his attraction towards Sehun that caused the kind of heady trance that brings a butterfly to nectar.

“So its just us huh?” Sehun titled his head to the side with a mischievous glint in his eyes, Chanyeol instantly thanked the dim lights in his room because he didn’t want Sehun to see him blushing uncontrollably at his words.

“Yah..us” Chanyeol fixed the bridge of his specs nervously. 

Sehun chuckled as he moved closer “You are cute” he pinched his nose playfully.

Chanyeol whined at that, “I don’t want to be called cute”

“Then what do you want?” Sehun asked as his gaze slid towards him.

“You” Chanyeol replied in a breathy whisper.

Chuckling Sehun pulled him against his chest, Chanyeol felt Sehun’s lips softly graze his neck,when he met the other’s eyes which twinkled his face instantly heated up knowing the way Sehun is trying to make him feel.

Sehun cupped his cheeks with the palm of his hands and leaned forward to press his lips on his, Chanyeol completely melted as Sehun deepened the kiss by exploring his mouth, the bitter taste of tequila and Sehun’s skilled tongue muddled all his rational thoughts turning them into a mush.

He allowed Sehun to lead him towards his bed, he pushed him down letting his back hit the bed. The mattress dipped as Sehun climbed on top straddling him. “Hope you have  done this before?” Sehun murmurednibbling on his earlobe drawing a whimper from Chanyeol’s mouth.

“Yahh” He wasn’t a virgin he had boyfriends before but he had never slept with someone he barely knew so no he hadn’t done something like this before because no one really ever made his knees go weak with just a simple glance like Sehun did.

With that Sehun pulled his shirt over his head, His shirtless torso was perfect, the jeans hanging dangerously low on his hips were downright tantalising Chanyeol could feel his mouth going dry just at the sight of Sehun’s lithe body.

Chanyeol’s fingers trailed over Sehun’s body reaching out to unzip his jeans, yanking it down to his thighs, he stroked him over the thin material of his boxer earning a low throaty groan from Sehun’s mouth. 

Sehun grasped Chanyeol’s hands in his own, “Take your clothes off” he ordered. 

Chanyeol sat up grinning, he leaned forward grazing his teeth over the skin just above the waistband of Sehun’s boxer his hands squeezing his ass cheeks. 

“Stop” Sehun growled and tugged Chanyeol’s tshrt urging him to take it off, Chanyeol giggled at his impatience  giving up so that Sehun hurriedly helped him out of his clothes with his deft fingers. 

Sehun gnawed at his lips as his eyes darted over Chanyeol’s body sprawled beneath him, as Sehun stuttered his hips in and out rocking into him he bend over and flicked at his nipples with his tongue one by one making Chanyeol arch onto him groaning with pleasure.

Sehun picked up his speed thrusting hard into him his fingers digging into his thigh, with the last snap of Sehun’s hips Chanyeol pulled him down for a sloppy kiss as the orgasm rolled over moaning into his mouth chanting Sehun’s name loudly. 

Spent Sehun fell over Chanyeol, neither of them moved for a long time, breathing heavily  pressed together from shoulder to hip, “I like you” Chanyeol rasped in Sehun’s ear to which he looked up at him blinking then he leaned forward to take Chanyeol’s lips in his own, “I like you too” Sehun murmurs between the kisses. 

 

                        ═════════

 

Chanyeol had come straight from college to the art class and he felt like he would end up falling asleep in the middle because of how tired he was after the whole day.

Seeing there was still a good 10 minutes for the class to start he trudged towards the washroom to splash some water on his face hoping to get rid of his drowsiness.

Twisting the tap open he waited for the hot water to come placing his fingers under the faucet when the door of the washroom swung open with sounds of groaning and bodies crashing on one of the stall.

Chanyeol turned around to see a guy slammed against the wall while another guy kissing him.

The startled look on Chanyeol’s face immediately faded when he realised that the guy pinning the other down was none other than Sehun. He felt like someone had suddenly removed the floor away from his feet letting him fall.

“Sehun?” Chanyeol croaked out in disbelief. 

Their actions stopped abruptly, as Sehun twisted his body to face him. His face flushed, lips red and slightly swollen, his eyes hardened instantly seeing Chanyeol.

“I..didn’t know you are here” Sehun faltered tearing his gaze away.

“Why...why would you?” Chanyeol’s words tumbled out of his mouth which trembled uncontrollably.

Sehun let go of his hold on the guy’s shirt which was still bunched up in his fingers. 

“Can you?” Sehun flatly pointed the door to the guy, to which he threw a questioning look at them and walked out of the washroom. Locking the door Sehun moved towards Chanyeol in two long strides.

“Chanyeol” Sehun spoke calmly after a few seconds, “You already knew about me...about all the rumours...why are you even surprised?”

“I didn’t believe them, I thought you and I...” it felt even stupid to say it out loud but Chanyeol thought they had something. How can all those intimate moments they shared be nothing to Sehun.

Sehun let out a humourless chuckle as he tried to reason his actions “You should have, I am sorry if you took it in a wrong way but this is how it is for me”

“You said you like me?” Chanyeol bit down on his lips hard trying not to spill the tears that were threatening to fall.

“I like you...but I don’t know what you were expecting from me? We aren’t in a relationship” Sehun deadpanned heaving a sigh his mouth pressed in a thin line.

Didn’t Jongdae tell him that he is going to get _hurt_.

Swallowing the hurt Chanyeol nodded, he didn’t care if the tears trickled down his face were starting to blur his glasses.

“Chanyeol are you crying?” Sehun’s voice softer as he tried to reach out for his face, but Chanyeol jerked his hand away.

“I was expecting all the wrong things that you didn’t promise, how silly” Chanyeol whispered as he slowly walked out of the washroom, with every step he took his heart broke a little more, he didn’t want to attend the class anymore knowing he wouldn’t be able to sit in the same room with Sehun.

Chanyeol didn’t know how but when he managed to reach his house he felt like everything swayed around him as he dropped on his bed breaking down.

 

                       ═════════

 

Chanyeol wanted to laugh at his foolishness. Who was he to blame when he himself was wearing his heart on his sleeve and offering it to someone knowing that he would trample his feelings in the process.

He roughly wiped a tear off his cheek, as he looked at a particular page on his notebook, where Sehun had drawn a small flower pattern on a lazy afternoon they spent in his bedroom. Chanyeol let his fingers trace over how Sehun had written their name’s in his loopy handwriting.

Feeling the anger and hurt engulfing him he ripped the page from the notebook and crumpled into a ball wanting to throw it away.

His hands stopped midway thinking how Sehun had rolled over to his side surprising him with a slow and intense kiss that had taken his breath away. They had shoved all the notebooks, pens and pencils on the ground as their bodies were tangled around each other. Sehun’s gaze exuded a soft warmth every time their eyes locked that day, Chanyeol couldn’t let go any part of it, even if it meant holding onto a piece of paper. 

 

                       ═════════

 

After Jongdae’s incessant queries as to why he was bunking art classes Chanyeol finally running out of excuses decided to show up after 2 weeks.

“What happened to you?” Jongdae asked, concern flashing over his eyes.

“Nothing, I wasn’t well” Chanyeol replied looking away. 

“You know you are a bad liar” Jongdae shook his head knowingly. 

“You were right Dae, I let him hurt me...I am so stupid” Chanyeol blinked his tears away, he couldn’t give himself away in a class full of students.

Jongdae remained silent for sometime then he rubbed his back gently, “Am sorry”

“Do you want me to say something to him?” Jongdae’s voice was firm.

Chanyeol sighed deeply forcing a smile towards him he didn’t want his friend to be worried over this “No please don’t, il get over...him” hoping he sounded convincing even though he himself was sure that the chances of getting over soon were pretty slim.

As soon as the class ended, Chanyeol immediately got up from his seat and marched out the room without sparing any glance anywhere. He couldn’t wait to get out, the place was starting to suffocate him anyway.

 

“Chanyeol”

The voice was so familiar, Chanyeol halted at his step for a bit then turned around.

“How are you?” Sehun asked in his low deep voice as he kept staring at him waiting for an answer.

 _How_ _was_ _he_? Chanyeol thought if he should just say that he constantly felt like a complete wreck thanks to him.

Shaking his head he sprinted towards the bus that had just stopped, he got on in it not caring to even look where the bus was going.

Chanyeol closed his eyes trying to erase the image of Sehun. He had believed all his words, glances and touches which were nothing but a lie, now those memories felt like a faded picture. He was done playing the fool. 

 

═════════       

 

Next week Chanyeol entered the class during the middle of the session ignoring all the peering eyes on him, instead of taking his seat he straight went to Mr Lee and handed him the paper, impatiently waiting as he gave the teacher his time to read. 

“You are dropping out?” He asked in his monotonous voice like he couldn’t care less. 

“Yah..i need to focus on college” Chanyeol replied drily.

“Well okay then, good luck” Mr Lee signed the form and handed it over to him, giving a small smile Chanyeol’s eyes instinctively wandered and locked with Sehun who was gazing at him with a solemn expression. He looked away st once and walked out of the class.

Chanyeol felt relieved knowing that he wouldn’t have to comeback to this place, he was never really there for the art.  

He stared at his phone, Sehun’s caller ID was flashing, he had lost count at how many times the other had called since he left the class that afternoon. Chanyeol let his finger hover over the green button, his heart earned to hear Sehun’s voice. He scolded himself for being so vulnerable for a split second, Chanyeol quickly rejected the call and blocked Sehun’s number.

He wondered how doing the right things always hurt so much? 

 

                       ═════════

 

Chanyeol tried his best to get back to his usual routine of college, company of close friends yet the hollowness of his heart refused to leave him nevertheless, nothing could really distract his mind from remembering certain memories that brought back too many emotions loosing his mind in the vortex of the moment. 

He let his friends take him to a bar on a Saturday, and by the end of the evening he found himself smiling and actually enjoying his time without having to pretend for once. 

Baekhyun pulled him towards the front of the live stage as he gushed, “This is the band I was talking about...they are good” a group of people were setting up instruments getting ready for performance.

Chanyeol watched as the members got on stage, probably somelocal rock band he didn’t know of but the crowd seem to like them as they broke into a huge applause.

The lead singer greeted everyone in an energetic tone introducing to the band members one by one.

That is when Chanyeol’s eye drifted to the tall guy standing beside the keyboardist with a bass guitar hanging from his shoulder, a lazy grin plastered to his face, the black eyeliner on his eyes making his gaze even more piercing. Everything else blurred out of Chanyeol’s sight but him.

Sehun had never told him about playing guitar in a band, he had never really told anything about himself.

Chanyeol’s heart dropped, he wanted to walk away from the venue at once but he didn’t want to ruin the evening for his friends, instead of focusing on the stage he watched Baekhyun excitedly moving along the music.

Baekhyun leaned closer, “They are amazing aren’t they?” He asked voice too loud.

Chanyeol faked a smile nodding, The heavy sound of the drums were banging inside his head, he could barely register what the singer was singing. He just wanted it to end so he could leave.

Sehun’s vacant stare immediately changed as recognition flashed over his eyes, he arched his eyebrow looking intently at Chanyeol who tried his best to refuse any eye contact and remain unfazed at how alluring Sehun appeared against the bright stage lights almost making him hard to breathe. 

 

Chanyeol waited at the bar as his friends were still on the dance floor enjoying, suddenly the  night dragged even more leaving a bad taste in his mouth. He couldn’t exactly remember as he downed his third or fourth drink and called for the bartender raising his shaky fingers  to order another one.

“You are already drunk” Sehun spoke seriously leaning on the counter beside him. 

“You play guitar, you never told me” Chanyeol slurred not looking up. 

“Yah sometimes, I was subbing for a friend tonight, am still learning” Sehun casually shrugged as he took the seat next to him.

“You are good” Chanyeol moved away a little as Sehun’s body shifted closer filling up his nostrils with the familiar scent of leather and cologne. 

As the bartender placed a glass of whiskey on the counter, Chanyeol reached out to pick it up but Sehun snatched it away from his hand arguing “Don’t, I think you have had enough”

Chanyeol whined a little but didn’t protest when Sehun gulped the drink and put down the empty glass back on the counter.

“I should go my friends are waiting” Chanyeol mumbled as he got off the bar stool trying not to trip as his head felt dizzy.

“Wait” Sehun grabbed his arm stopping him from moving a step forward. 

“Who is that guy...with you?” Sehun asked stalling his words in reluctance.

Chanyeol looked at him in confusion unable to comprehend what he meant. 

“The guy who was with you during the performance...is he your boyfriend?” Sehun’s eyebrows furrowed as he waited for his reply.

Chanyeol smiled drily, “Why do you care anyway?” 

“I...don’t know why”Sehun gulped suddenly  sounding uncertain, he loosened his grip on Chanyeol. 

“Thought so, you never do” Chanyeol harshly removed his hand and staggered towards his friends. 

 

                       ═════════ 

 

At the middle of the night, Chanyeol heard the shrill sound of the door bell making his already pounding headache worse. 

He dragged his hungover body off the bed rubbing his eyes to clear his vision. He had forgotten his glasses in his room.

Chanyeol opened the door to Sehun standing, hands in his pocket rocking back on his heels.

“Why are you here?” Chanyeol asked his voice still thick with sleep. 

“I wanted to see you” Sehun answered bluntly.

“Sehun I really don’t want to do this right now...I am tired” Chanyeol sighed heavily. 

“Please hear me out” Sehun quickly took a step forward placing his hand on the door. 

Chanyeol didn’t reply but he folded his hands over his chest staring at Sehun who for once looked unsure and nervous.

“You stopped talking to me and then you dropped out of the class, I didn’t think it would matter but I was wrong...I missed you, and when I saw you today I realised that—“

Chanyeol raised his palm stopping him, “Haven’t you already broke my heart once, what do you want ?” He sounded brittle as he forced the words out. 

“Am sorry I really am, I was used not feeling anything...but you were different”

“You mean stupid enough to believe you”

“I haven’t been with anyone else after that day, I just couldn’t” Sehun muttered eyes downcast as if trying to gather courage to speak. 

“Am I supposed to feel better or something?” Chanyeol rubbed his temple tiredly.

“Honestly I have never done this before” Sehun looked up biting his bottom lip, “The day I saw you waiting for your bus, i didn’t even know why but I wanted to offer you a ride, every time I met you I was happy, but I was scared the way you made me feel it was overwhelming...and I thought if I went back to being my usual self it would be easier but then you found out and you just left taking a piece ofmy heart with you...”Sehun smiled sadly his eyes glassy with tears and words choking a little in the end. 

“What if you suddenly decide to change your mind again, how do I trust you, I can only take so much of a heartbreak” Chanyeol’s lips quivered. 

“Because I like you, I like you so much it’s kinda crazy” Sehun pleaded as he reached out to touch his shoulder. 

Chanyeol obvserved Sehun’s dejected expression, his face seemed even paler in the dull lights of his patio. 

“He isn’t my boyfriend, or anyone else” Chanyeol blurted out after sometime.

It took a few second for Sehun to understand, then his face broke into a smile “Good, because I don’t him or anyone to be your boyfriend” 

“Why?” Chanyeol questioned in mere whisper as he moved closer to Sehun as if being pulled by a magnet. 

“Because you don’t know what you do to me when you smile nervously, or the way your big brown eyes stand when you speak and so many other things that I can’t let someone else have” Sehun answered as sadness clouded his features. 

Chanyeol placed his palm on Sehun’s chest trying to feel his elevated heartbeat.

“Please tell me you want me?” Sehun asked genuinely almost sounding needy. 

“I have always wanted you,since the first day I saw you in class” Chanyeol gave a small shrug thinking about all the times he had thought of confessing his feelings to the other. 

“Am sorry it took me so long to come around” Sehun admitted looking embarrassed.

“How about you make it up to me?” Chanyeol replied drawing his lips between his teeth.

Sehun stepped inside the house swinging the door close with a bang, he pulled Chanyeol towards him “I will do anything if you give me a chance, don’t shut me out again please” he voice wavered ever so slightly as he fixed his gaze on Chanyeol’s face. 

“You wouldn’t be inside my house right now if I didn’t give you another chance” Chanyeol rolled his eyes as he tugged on the collar of Sehun’s jacket. 

“Umm I don’t see you in a few weeks and look at you being all sassy with me” Sehun smirked coyly. 

“Are you just going to speak or actually do something” Chanyeol whined puckering his lips. 

Sehun doesn’t need to be told again, he captured Chanyeol’s pouted lips in his own, this time gently, savouring the kiss, as let his hand tighten around the other possessively. Chanyeol’s fingers drifted to Sehun’s gelled hair clutching on them as He continued to kiss him sweeping his tongue inside his mouth devouring him leaving Chanyeol breathless as they pulled away.  

Seeing Chanyeol’s droopy eyes Sehun’s expression softened as he brushed the stray hair off his face, “Let’s get you to bed...you look like you will fall asleep any minute” 

Chanyeol smiled contently as he allowed Sehun to tuck him to bed, he felt happy to be able to see the intimate side of Sehun that is so contrasting to his otherwise distant personality. 

Removing his jacket Sehun slipped inside the blanket enveloping Chanyeol into a hug. 

“You seem different” Chanyeol whispered nuzzling his face closer to Sehun. 

“Different how?” Sehun quirked his eyebrow in confusion. 

”More caring and...sweet” Chanyeol exclaimed in hushed tone. 

“Only for you” Sehun mumbled shyly moving towards him so their foreheads touched, “now sleep...it’s late” 

Chanyeol swore his heart swelled and he couldn’t help but notice the blush rising on Sehun’s cheeks. Maybe he will tease him in the morning. 

For now Chanyeol planted a quick kiss on his lips and closed his eyes listening to the rhythm of Sehun’s heartbeat and wrapped up in the warmth letting himself drift to a happy slumber. 

                         ═════════

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bcz I have been wanting to write top Sehun in leather jacket ;) so I tried to be angsty then gave it up in the end going a total 360 fluff and emotional with a sloppy smut in the middle.


End file.
